Flying Mistletoe
by Little Nimbus
Summary: It's Christmas Eve evening and Tsuna overhears Reborn and Bianchi having a bet. Ten years later. /One-shot 1827/


Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amana does!

**Title: **Flying Mistletoe

**Summary: **It's Christmas Eve evening and Tsuna overhears Reborn and Bianchi having a bet. Ten years later. /One-shot 1827/

* * *

It was utterly, by no doubts means, impossible.

_Ha! _As if that would ever happen, could ever happen; the idea itself was just so preposterous it made Tsuna want to laugh out loud but by doing so it would make Reborn and Bianchi aware of him listening on them, so he wisely kept his mouth shut. He pressed his ear onto his office room wall trying to hear clearer what his tutor and Bianchi were talking about next door.

"…so it's a bet then? Make Tsuna and Hibari kiss under the mistletoe this Christmas?" Tsuna heard Reborn ask smugly, and the first thing in his mind was _whuh?_ Though he still continued listening.

"It is," he heard Bianchi saying, "I've seen the both of them shoot longing looks to the other when they think no one's watching but that's just so damn obvious; they want each other but don't dare to admit it. Though I don't know how you're going to make them do so."

_Huh? What longing looks? _Tsuna was confused. I mean, he did look at his Cloud guardian sometimes—okay, fine, stare—but that was only to figure out how Hibari could just be so calm and so strong and so independent all the time, no matter what the situation at hand. That was good. It's normal to stare at something you find good, right? Even if it was a person; even if _that_ person was Hibari Kyouya.

The young adult Vongola boss tried to focus on their conservation.

"'Kay, it's settled then. One hundred thousand," Reborn said and Tsuna could imagine Bianchi shaking her head saying, "No, make that five."

"Fine, five hundred thousand. Deal?" He heard Reborn ask and the only thing Tsuna could think of was _wow, that's a lot of money._

"Deal." Bianchi answered and then Tsuna smirked, _but that means Reborn's going to lose a lot of money_, he thought.

Slowly, and _very _quietly Tsuna stood from his crouching position and returned to his desk, half grinning at the thought of his new find. He had heard from Reborn himself that the whole Vongola mansion was full of secret trapdoors and corridors but to think of chancing on Reborn and Bianchi talking when trying to find a secret corridor button it was just..._wow_.

Tsuna sat on the armchair smiling widely as he stretched; this was a chance. A chance to payback Reborn after ten years of cold, hard, Spartan training he had to endure and how could he just let it go? He would simply just have to stay in his office room the whole day, away from Hibari, away from mistletoes…but wait. Today was Christmas. Well, Christmas Eve to be exact. That means there would be a Famiglia gathering at the family room tonight, and there was no way Tsuna as the head of the Famiglia could not attend. Shoot. He would see Hibari there.

But wait again, Hibari _hates_ crowds, Tsuna thought with a grin. So his Cloud guardian probably wouldn't be there; he didn't have to worry. That was good. Very, indeed. _Reborn's going to lose the bet_, Tsuna swore upon his dying will. But for now, off to finish this stack of paperwork.

* * *

If there was one thing about Hibari, it was that not many things could ever capture his interest.

He didn't cared about most things, and if he did then it would fall into either of these two categories: Namimori or small, cute animals.

For Sawada Tsunayoshi, it was in the latter.

The brunette just had this weird standing up brown hair and the biggest, most innocent caramel brown eyes Hibari had ever seen on a male, even after _ten_ years.

Not to mention whenever frightened or shocked the brunette would let out a "Hiiieeee!" which though he loathed to admit it, Hibari found it slightly cute. And the younger male was probably a head shorter than him too so Hibari considered him as a small, cute herbivore—now almost carnivore when it proved the brunette could thrill him during their fights—which caused Sawada Tsunayoshi to be placed under the small, cute animals category together with Hibird and Roll.

Anyway, the main point was that not many things could ever capture Hibari's interest.

So when Reborn had approached him earlier today saying, "Hibari, go to tonight's Famiglia gathering; something...interesting will happen," Hibari had done so, but only because he was secretly curious about the ex-infant's words. _Oh? And you think something might be able to interest me?_

Which was why he was leaning against a wall at the back of the family room right now, silently enduring all those annoying herbivores crowding together while noticing Sawada Tsunayoshi have not arrived yet.

That's it, they were all being too noisy.

Pushing himself off the wall he decided to leave the room's warmth to the balcony where the winter night could offer him the silence and solitude he needed, sliding the translucent glass door open before sliding it shut. There, better. He breathed in the cold, crisp air, gazing up at the moon as he enjoyed the night's peace.

He was bored; something interesting better happen soon.

* * *

"Hiiiiieeeee!" Tsuna shrieked as he ran like hell through the dark corridor. He had accidentally overslept in his office room on his desk after wanting only to take a short nap and since it was night time now everything was just so—well, _dark_. He was afraid of something suddenly jumping out on him.

Spotting the familiar wooden door of the family room—_ah, finally!_—he quickly dashed towards it and pushed his way in, slamming the door shut as he rested his whole body on it, panting. _Whoa_, he thought as he breathed in heavily his much needed air. _Finally in a bright room_.

"Tenth!" Someone called out excitedly and he saw that it was Gokudera smiling widely at him, patting the seat next to him. "Sit here, Tenth!" Gokudera moved to make space for the Tenth and Yamamoto laughed, also waving at Tsuna.

"Hayato, Takeshi," Tsuna smiled and greeted as he made his way between the two of them and sat down on the couch.

"Tenth, for you!" Gokudera shoved something warm into Tsuna's hand and Tsuna realised that it was an orange mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks, Hayato," Tsuna said as he sipped the drink, glancing around the room to check for Hibari before relaxing. His Cloud guardian wasn't here, and neither was any mistletoe, he noticed. That was weird. He was so sure of Reborn decorating the whole place with it just to secure his win.

"Looking for someone, Tsuna?" His tutor asked and he instantly redden, though he didn't know why.

"O-Of course not," Tsuna lied and Reborn smirked, saying, "Sure, sure you weren't."

"I'm not," Tsuna muttered as he held the orange mug in his hands; seriously, stop staring and smiling eerily at him, okay? Bianchi too.

Tsuna felt himself shrink slightly under the two's intense gazes.

"So Tenth," Gokudera was saying casually, "today the Baseball Idiot and I were walking around when we found this," he gestured to Yamamoto and the raven haired took out something greenish from his pocket. It was a mistletoe.

"Haha, where did you find this, Takeshi?" Tsuna laughed nervously as he noticed that if he'd ever felt Reborn's and Bianchi's gazes on him intense before then well— it was absolutely suffocating now.

"We found this on the third floor, west wing," Yamamoto said as if he hadn't noticed Tsuna's discomfort and Gokudera helped supply by adding too, "It was lying there, all out of the blue. Wonder how it got there. It's cool, isn't it, Tenth?" He asked cheerfully and Tsuna smiled a weak smile, "Y-Yeah, it is." _Great, if I remember correctly the map of the mansion that Reborn forced me to learn...shoot, third floor west wing entire corridor is Reborn's room._

Yamamoto laughed and stuffed it into his pocket back again, and Tsuna took a sip of his hot chocolate. _I'm overthinking things_, the brunette thought as it suddenly seemed that Reborn and Bianchi were no longer looking at him.

Glancing around the whole room...let's see, Hibari wasn't here; neither was Mukuro nor Chrome too. The pair had said something about visiting their old Kokuyo gang back in Japan for tonight, only coming back tomorrow to celebrate Christmas with the Famiglia the next morning. Lambo was sprawled on a mat directly in front of the fire quietly reading a book, Ryohei like Tsuna was also drinking hot chocolate from a yellow mug, just that the boxer was gulping it down while exclaiming, "THIS STUFF TASTES EXTREMELY AWESOME!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto, as usual, were having their one-sided bickering about something—Tsuna wasn't that sure about _what_—and Reborn and Bianchi were seated opposite of him talking about something again, though not like he could actually focus now.

Something felt missing, and Tsuna realised that he was actually missing his Cloud guardian. He longed for Hibari to be here, yearned for him to be here, and possibly wanted to go find him now, even though that meant giving Reborn a chance to win his bet. It sounded weird but the feeling in his heart told him to do so.

"U-Um," Tsuna stood up abruptly, "I have to go to the bathroom," he placed his orange mug of hot chocolate on the small, black desk in front of him and went to the door, twisting the knob when Reborn said, "The bathroom's here. Where are you going, Tsuna?" He asked. _Crap, I totally forgot that the bathroom was connected to the room. Great._

Tsuna turned around awkwardly, "U-Um, okay. I was actually going to bring some paperwork over to finish," it was a downright lie when both he and Reborn knew how much he hated paperwork, if him whining about it earlier today when Reborn sent him that towering stack of documents was any indication.

"You're looking for Hibari, aren't you?" Reborn questioned bluntly and Tsuna froze. 'Kay, he was caught.

"I am," Tsuna admitted sheepishly, "It's a Famiglia gathering, isn't it? Such days where we all get to spent time together are rare. Unlike Mukuro and Chrome whom are in Japan right now, Hibari's somewhere in the mansion so I thought I could go get him. That's it, if he agrees," Tsuna mumbled out the last part.

"He's here," Reborn said and Tsuna brightened up, though confused.

"He is? But I don't—"

"He's here; as in he came just now. He's now outside at the balcony," Reborn said, "Ask the others if you don't believe."

"It's true, Tenth," Gokudera said, "I didn't expect Hibari to come though."

Yamamoto laughed, "Why don't you call him in then, Tsuna?"

"Yeah, Tsuna, why don't you go call him in?" Reborn repeated with a smirk and Tsuna instantly felt his whole body go on guard, not exactly liking the smirk on his tutor's face.

* * *

It was cold. But not that Hibari minded; it was better being out here alone than to be stuck with all those loud annoying herbivores in one room.

He briefly wondered if Sawada Tsunayoshi had arrived already, and it seemed his silent question was answered when there was a knock on the translucent glass behind him.

"U-Um, Hibari-san?" A nervous voice called out which Hibari instantly recognised as Sawada Tsunayoshi's. He turned around, watching the brunette's shadow cast through the door though still saying nothing.

There was a whacking sound, and Hibari let a small smile slipped when he saw Sawada Tsunayoshi's figure rubbing his sore head painfully, and heard the used-to-be infant order, "Quick, ask Hibari if he's facing the door now. Go on," and Sawada Tsunayoshi's head turned to the side as if glaring at his tutor before turning to face the door, knocking again, "Um, sorry to disturb you, Hibari-san, but are you facing the glass door now?"

It was a weird question, but curious Hibari decided to answer anyway, wondering if his may be what the ex-infant was referring interesting as.

"I am, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Why?"

The moment those words left his mouth the glass door was immediately slid open and there stood the brunette in front of him, though not before Reborn shoved Tsuna forward at the same time saying, "Now!" Something sailed through the air out onto the balcony on top of the two of them and Hibari caught the look of stunned surprise on Tsunayoshi's face before the younger crashed right into him, lips meeting his own and Hibari's blue grey eyes widened slightly as he fell backwards, Tsunayoshi falling on top of him.

"I'm so sorry, Tenth, but I forced by Aneki to join a bet," Gokudera said apologetically before sliding the glass door shut, locking it. Yamamoto Takeshi was asking, "So did it manage to hit?" "Yeah, I saw the mistletoe you threw fly over their heads the moment they kissed," Lambo said and Ryohei exclaimed, "YES, WE MANAGED TO MAKE THEM KISS UNDER THE MISTLETOE!" Before pumping his fist into the air and Reborn smirked, "Now let's just leave those two outside alone together for a while. Better enjoy, Dame-Tsuna. You're Hibari's best Christmas present."

"Hie! Hibari-san, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that Reborn would suddenly push me! Please don't bite me to death!" Tsuna quickly pushed himself away from Hibari the instant the others left from behind the glass door, blushing. _Wah, I just kissed Hibari-san! On the lips fully too, no less!_

Tsuna was in mid-state panicking, a whole lot of incomprehensible words flooding his mind as he was half hyperventilating, half mildly aware of Reborn having won the bet. And the money. Which was a lot. But he probably had to share it with his guardians too, since they had helped Reborn. Wait, shouldn't they be _helping_ him instead? Urgh, _Reborn_! He mentally screamed while wondering when Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo and Ryohei—practically almost all his guardians—had decided to join forces with his tutor to make him kiss Hibari under the mistletoe. Damn, it was a sly but creative trick though.

But it wasn't like he didn't enjoy it, he blushed lightly as he stared into Hibari's sharp blue grey eyes. Kissing his Cloud guardian felt good. _Very_ good. _Too_ good to be true. He continued staring.

Hibari was smirking. Was this the 'interesting' thing the used-to-be infant had promised that would happen? It if was, then Hibari was certainly _very_ interested.

So grasping the younger's chin gently while gazing back into Tsunayoshi's widened caramel brown eyes Hibari softly promised that he wouldn't _bite him to death _(to death, at least) and smirking Hibari closed the distance between the both of them, finally doing what he had been wanting to try out on Tsunayoshi for a long, long time.

Let's just say it was a pretty long and hot kiss.

Tsuna felt his whole body go on fire, and suddenly it didn't matter that his tutor had won the bet and the money from Bianchi; he had Hibari now, so who cares?

Leaning his forehead on the older raven haired's he laughed softly, enjoying the warmth from his Cloud guardian's body.

"Merry Christmas, Hibari-san," Tsuna said, though it was just the Eve and Hibari couldn't help but agree more.

* * *

**There, a little Christmas read. I had this revised like, so many times till there're practically three versions of this story. I wrote, then rewrote, and then there was this time when I got a little confused and had the main aim of the story changed. So the three versions of the story; one of them's about hot chocolate, another about presents and then there's this: the flying mistletoe. Though this is the longest, and has got the bet between Reborn and Bianchi in it.**

**It's nearing Christmas _goshgoshgosh I'm so excited _:D I just can't wait for presents to come! Everyone would probably write a one-shot or update their stories during this time so I look forward to reading some of them too when they pour in.**

**Hope you enjoy, and have a Merry Christmas if you do celebrate it! :)**


End file.
